Discindin apels
by Jajahaha
Summary: bells movs to a new skewl n has adventur
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My name is Bella Isabella Belle Swan and i live in a hot place called pheonix. I have gingery brown hair and i am pale [like a vamp] I have blue eyes. Right now i am looking out da window of a plane cuz im on a plane. Im flyin to my new home in Forks where it rains to live with my big brother Chalie. hes 30 years old and he has a six pack and a manly beard I love chalie and i cant wait im so exicted. I hop off the plain with my bags and go to chalies car. "Hell Belly" He says and he honked the honking horn of the car. "Heyyyyyy" I explained. We drove. I wake up in my new bed omfg my room is soooo nice i cant wait for school i go onto yahoo [my user is ] [geddit cuz my names bella and a bell rings.] so i email my mumma. i sai. "HI MUM I'M WITH MY BROTHER CHALIE RIGHT NOW AND IM OK HOW U?" she didnt reply so i hit the computer and went downstairs huffily. chalie made me an egg and i gobbled it up. "You ready for school?" he asked. "Ya" i said. eating my egggg. "I have a suprize fot you/" he explained and picked me up brining me outside. I gasped A beautiful pink truck stood there with bluje polka dots on the licence plate it said 'BELLA' i hugged my brotha. "its so sexah" I cried and hopped in my truck and Chalie threw me my schoolbag and i deove to school really afst everyone gasped at how awesome my truck was. I got a map of school and went to the lunch place to eat lunch with my new best friend Jessica. "OMFG" I cried as five sexy plae ppl walked in. "who are they?" I asked, gasping. "The blonde is Roseawee, the boy is Jacksper, the girl with short hair is Alise and the other boy is Emerald. " She pointed at them with her fork each. They all had big red eyes. the a ginger/brown hair boy walked in and i nearly died at his beuty. "WHOS THAT" I demanded as he looked at me and then looked away! "Edrard, thats the Culin familee and their dad Carislele adopted them hes a doc. and he has a wif called Renesmeee." she said looking flirtly at edrard. I cant wait for class now.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to calss but no one was looking at me they were looking at a small blinde gurl sittin on the desk with her leg crossed and twirled her purple and blonde hair and smiled at me with white teeth. The teacher came ion and yelled at her. "HOW DARE THOU SITITH UPON MY DESK!" He started to cry blue tears of sad. "MOVE YOUR SMALL BoUM OFF IT." He demanded and she roled her eyes. all the calss laughed and sat down and got their book and and read. "CLASS!" The ticher yelled, "I AM MR TIMMONS." He rubbed her greasy hair and then contunied "this is our new students." He pointed a long long bony finga at me and the other blonde girl. "This is Isabella Isabelle Belle Swan" He poked my arm. "And this is Natasha Nadine Black Yates." He pointed to the vairy pretty girl. I looked around at the class staring at me. Edrard was staring at Natasha with big red eyes. she batteered her eye brows flirtily. mr timmons began to tech the class so i sat down next ot edrard and he went very stiff. I reached out and touched his skin it was ice cold so i flinced and nearly screamed. "You cold." I told him and he nodded sadly, fiddling with his tingers. Mr timmons gave us homework and we elft. Then Jessica ran over to me in the hall. "BELLA." SHE YELLED. "WHAT I SAID" "Try this cake" szhe gave me a nife and a cake and accidently cut my wrist with it and blood poured from the cut i screamed. AH YOU BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!" I exclaimed holding my arm. Then.. suddleny. EDARD WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, CRYING and roseawee was staring at me. her crimson eyes mean with anger Jacksper was walking towards me, his mouth twitching and foaming. I screamed and he jumped on me, pinning me to the floor. Suddleny. Edrard ran and knocked jackspoer over the head with a chair. jacksper growled and ran off. "OH EDRARD YOU SAVED MEH!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

I putted my handies in my pocket. i coudlnt beleive Jacksper tried to keel me. And Edrard saveded me. Maybe he dosn't really like Natasha and he likes me insetad? I put my hand to my heart and started muh engine of my car. I need to drive aorund for a while so i turned on the window whiper and staretd thee pink car and drove from the shcool al sad. I went a weird shoetcut through some trees and found myself in a ebach. my tired got all stuck in the sand and and i coudlnt mov. i yelled and got out and kicked my car suddleny a hot Mexican boy ran towards me with no shrite he was in his underpants . "YOU MUST BE ISABELLA ISABELLE BELLE SWAN!" He demamded and huigged me hard and then smiled. he was soooo sexah. "I'm Jabob Blick" He yelled. "COOL." I roared and smiled. my heart was fluttrin like a bierdy. He got my car and lifted it up and carried it to the road. i was so shocked. "Ur strong" I said with a gaspy. and he nodded happily, his long long long waist lengh black hair swishing aroudn like a curtain of hair. He has a manly bread on his chin and it looked like he has moob but it was just pecks cuz he was muscally. "i like ur truck, its s model 2746 from 07... good condition.. good alloid... limited addition." he began to sing to the truck and he kind of left it up in a loving way as he examined it. "Hey, you like riding on things?" he asked me. "YA" I said. So me and him drove to his house and he explained sometin "We can build a tractor." he told me. "YA." I yelled. He smealed at me and then we went to his garage and began building suddleny a wolf was there and it barked. jabob kicked it really hard in the faace and it yelled at him in a strange languguge. "ARH GOWL HA DROOOL." It said. and he kicked it again and muttered klously to it. "DARK IST BELLA UND ELLE EST MA FRENDD GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The wolf ran away angrily. "WHAT WAS THAT?" I demanded but suddleny Jabob was running after it. "omfg NOOOOOOOOOO"m I cried. it would kill him for gods sakes it a wild wolf.


End file.
